


all of these questions, criticizing (you bring out the worst in me)

by anila_co



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, be safe, please don't read if it triggers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anila_co/pseuds/anila_co
Summary: peter parker needs a fucking break.title from "problem with you" by sabrina claudio.don't read if it's not safe!!don't read if you don't like it!!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	all of these questions, criticizing (you bring out the worst in me)

Peter hadn't meant for it to get this bad. He simply went on patrol, came back, and decided that he should do the dishes first. Maybe he should also do his English homework. And May had been telling him to clean his room for ages. Then he would deserve food.

By the time he hung up the last hoodie, he wasn't hungry anymore.

No one noticed. Peter didn't know if that made him happy or not. All he knew was that his arms shook and he was always tired and he was empty and it felt 

good.

He ate breakfast. A peach, cut into the smallest chunks possible. Lemon water, because it helps you lose weight. He likes the acidic feeling on his tongue. Then he goes to school, laughs, looks at his phone during break, tries to distract people from the fact that he's not eating, goes home, chugs tea, does his homework, eats dinner, goes on patrol to burn it off, sleeps.

Peter is so fucking tired.

16 years old, a minor, a child. But could you honestly look at him and call him a child? His eyes are always fighting to stay open, eye bags like bruises, hollow cheeks, body slumped. Old, drooping, decaying. 

He looks in the mirror.

Stares.

Pokes.

Pulls.

And all he can think is

"how many calories did I eat today?"

**Author's Note:**

> lol that was an emotion purge
> 
> thanks for reading!! please leave comment+kudos <3


End file.
